Cualquier mentira puede terminar mal
by SM-POTTER
Summary: One Shot! En este año.. Hermione descubre que alguno de sus amigos o incluso sus enemigos.. puede estar enamorado de ella... y ella? en quien pensara?.. todo.. es una gran MENTIRA! Descubrila...


_Cualquier mentira puede terminar mal_

Cap 1

_Lo único que tengo, dos amigos, Harry y Ron. Han sido como mis hermanos; hasta que… me enamoré. Tuve que elegir entre el amor y mi amistad con ellos. Qué decidí? Buena pregunta… elegí el amor… pensé que sería bueno probar cosas nuevas._

_Todo comenzó cuando concurríamos el sexto año de Hogwarts. Nosotros tres estábamos en la clase de Herbología, las primeras clases eran compartidas por las cuatro casas. En un momento, entró Macgonagall sonriente y dijo:_

Alumnos, entrará un nuevo chico a la escuela, lo echaron de otra institución a la cual no nombraré por mala conducta, pero probaremos como le va aquí. Les pido por favor que lo traten bien. No sé en que casa entrará, pero eso se resolverá pronto ya que hoy es su ceremonia de selección.

Cómo se llama? – pregunté ansiosa

Sta. Granger, no se alarme, ya lo sabrá.

_Al terminar, fuimos Harry, Ron y yo a la sala común. Allí hablábamos de cómo sería el chico nuevo; yo era la más interesada._

_Rápidamente, cayó la noche y llegó el momento de la cena. Nos sentamos en los lugares que siempre ocupábamos. Frente a la mesa de los profesores, se encontraba un taburete con el famoso sombrero seleccionador. Cuando todos se callaron, Dumbledore hizo unos toques a su copa y le dio inicio a la ceremonia._

Bueno, hoy realizaremos el banquete de bienvenida a un nuevo alumno. Adelante por favor.

_Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y apareció un chico alto y delgado, ojos celestes y cabello rubio platinado. No se lo notaba para nada nervioso, mas parecía que venía caminando lo más tranquilo y canchero. Cuando pasó a mi lado…_

Hola hermosa…

_Harry y Ron que habían oído todo me guiñaron un ojo y yo les devolví el gesto con una sonrisa un poco vergonzosa. Luego Ron dijo:_

Hay onda eh! Quedaste babosa?

Basta Ron!- dije entre risas y un poco sonrojada.

Bueno- siguió Dumbledore, vamos a comenzar la ceremonia:

Señor Draco Malfoy, por favor, háganos el honor de sentarse en el banco- le susurró Macgonagall

Dijo Draco Malfoy o me pareció?-pregunté a mis colegas.

Sí, creo que eso dijo- me contestó Harry con un gesto de duda.

Sí, profesora- dijo el chico nuevo haciendo una reverencia.

_Draco se sentó en el banco y Minerva le colocó el sombrero. Este comenzó…_

Veo aquí en tu cabeza, que te gusta realizar travesuras. Tienes una mente orgullosa; y también muchas ganas de probarte a ti mismo,…

Oye! Eso me lo dijo a mí! Sombrero copión!-Anunció Harry a sus amigos y estos reaccionaron con risas

Pero también hay un lado sentimental…

_Harry me miró y me lanzó un beso en chiste y Ron reía hasta descostillarse._

Como siempre, debo elegir una casa en donde colocarte y según tu mismo, mereces estar en…Slytherin.

_Todos aplaudieron y Draco, "el chico nuevo, y lindoooo" se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes._

Qué lastima, se va a arruinar allí-dije con cara de decepción, por lo que mis amigos volvieron a reír.

_Desde su asiento, me miraba de reojo, mientras hacía amistades con Crabbe, Goyle y coqueteaba con Pansy._

_Luego de la cena, Ron me acompañó hasta el dormitorio y cuando me acosté no paraba de pensar en Draco Malfoy que me parecía que me había robado el corazón. Sí, sí, sí Hermione admítelo! Ese chico te encantó!_

_Pasaban los días y el chico nuevo, no era el mismo de antes. Molestaba a mis amigos y me llamaba sangre sucia. Me dí cuenta de que era un chico muy creído y que me ponía mal cada vez que lo veía. Sentía que cada vez que se acercaba, el corazón me oprimía sin dejarme respirar, esperando el próximo insulto._

Cap 2

_Un día estábamos en la clase de Pociones y Snape nos hizo formar grupos con casas diferentes…_

Weasley / Bullstrode

Potter / Parkinson

Patil / Malfoy

Granger / Crabbe

Brawn / Goyle….entre otros.

_Nos avisó que antes de que termine la clase debíamos hacer una poción del libro, cualquiera, pero razonable._

_Malfoy comenzó a hacer de las suyas, por lo tanto Snape cambió las parejas._

Granger / Malfoy

Patil / Crabbe

_Oh no! Quería morir! Por qué justo a mi? … lentamente se acercó a mí y dijo:_

Quería decirte, sangre sucia, que no me provoca ningún placer trabajar contigo, así que terminemos esta poción y cada uno por su lado ok?

Ok.. –dije temerosa. Qué poción realizaremos¿?

Tranqui… yo se una.

Para que sirve? De qué es?

Cumple la función de un tranquilizante, pero tomándola en excesos…

Qué ocurre?

Pues no eras tú la sabelotodo?

_Silencio total_

Mmmm se necesita…

_Realizamos la poción, yo veía que el la tomaba tan tranquilamente sin siquiera haber sido aprobada por el profesor que con miedo comencé a hacer lo mismo. Pero no me detuve ante las consecuencias, era tan sabrosa que la había bebido en exceso._

_De pronto, comencé a sentir calor, mucho calor. Con más confianza…_

Drakis, hace calor no?

Síí, en verdad que si!

_Sin conciencia me saqué la bufanda y la túnica. Draco despeinaba sus rubios cabellos y acariciaba los míos, me tomó la mano y me empujó hacia la pared. Afirmó su cuerpo contra el mío y sin contenerme lo besé apasionadamente. Nos separamos y el respondió mi beso cortésmente. Luego comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa mientras me besaba y mordía mi cuello. Yo aprovechaba y le desprendí el pantalón. Pues, qué poción tranquilizante!_

_Al rato, nos dimos cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, sin que termine el efecto, nos separamos y vimos una ronda de alumnos + profesor mirando el espectáculo. Sí! Aunque no lo crean… Snape estaba allí, sonriendo y observándolo todo, así es como conocimos su lado amoroso. Jaja._

_La clase terminó, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula._

Hermione, te gustó transar con tu enemigo?- preguntó burlándose Ron

Hermione? Estás bien? Hermi! HERMI!-le insistía Harry

Che, Harry… por qué no contesta?

Hermi, mi amor-dijo Draco cuando pasó al lado mío.- vamos?

Claro!

Hermione!-gritó Harry- tenemos clase de Historia de la Magia!

_Nadie respondió_

Cap 3

(ESTÁ ESCRITO EN 3ERA PERSONA)

_Draco y Hermione se tomaron de las manos, comenzaron con un simple beso y fueron al cuarto secreto detrás del cuadro del Señor Ballham en el 2do piso._

-¿Contraseña?-habló el cuadro.

- DRACONIS

_Ellos entraron y…_

(Pensamientos de Draco)

_Nosotros no hablábamos… solo nos mirábamos… confieso, le dí a propósito la poción. Obviamente no servía para tranquilizarse, era para… bueno uds me entienden … a mí ya se me había pasado el efecto hace rato… solo estaba disimulando para pasar un buen rato. Pienso que ella no tiene noción de lo que está a punto de hacer, ella está perdida en una nube de amor… conmigo.)_

_También confieso que siempre la he insultado, pero en el fondo la amo, y hoy lo sabrá! Qué pensará ella?_

Hermi, no tienes miedo?

No! Yo? Miedo? Y menos con un bombonaso como vos…

Gracias pero…

_Realmente no tenía que confiar mucho en mí :S_

Ay! Draco! Basta de charla!

Mira que una vez que está hecho… no hay vuelta atrás..

De qué?

_Sinceramente… ella estaba en la luna…luna de miel! Temía hacerle daño, y si no tenía experiencia? Y si después me arrepentía? No quería protección (uds saben)! Quería placer! Por algo estaba aquí! Yo soy un sex god! Pero… y si era su primera vez? Bueno… si ella dice que si…_

Hermi… estás bien? Estás segura?

Si ya te lo dije, mi amor!

_Me encantaba que me dijera mi amor!_

Dale Miau Malfoy…

_Realmente… no era la misma de siempre…: S Aullaba! Gritaba como loca… como si la estuvieran matando!... pues si que estaba excitada! _

_La tomé por la cintura… ella se apoyó en mis hombros… y sus brazos fueron bajando… bajando… bajando… hasta mi culo! Me-apretó-el-culo! Que --- que degenerada! Yo moría de la risa… ella ni lo notaba… era como ¿normal?_

_Lentamente desabroché su blusa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo… pero que chica más extraña! No usa corpiño! Yo que amo desabrochar corpiños! Ufa._

_Seguía con la duda … y si era virgen? Ella rápidamente me quitó la camisa haciendo saltar todos los botones… por dios! Nunca vi una bestialidad así! Mi camisa que me había salido 76,90:'(_

_Luego de eso… paró.-_

_Ella estaba arriba mió… la noté asustada y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue… OH NO! Se le fue el efecto!_

Hermione… de veras quieres hacerlo? – dije haciéndome su reen.

Pero! Draco? Qué hago aquí? Qué me has hecho! Estoy desnuda!-dijo colocándose nuevamente su blusa.- Dónde estamos? Por qué no tienes tu ropa puesta? Qué es lo que decías que quiero hacer?

Emm? No lo recuerdas?

No, estúpido! No te lo estaría preguntando!

Bueno! Cálmate! Nos tomamos la poción equivocada en Pociones, transamos allí en clase y fuimos parte de un gran espectáculo. Todo el colegio, piensa que somos novios o algo por el estilo… y creo que tu amigos… están… un… poco…molestos… enojados…

Que horror! Oh! No! Harry y Ron deben saber la verdad! Cómo salgo de aquí MALFOY?

Yo se la contraseña…-dije burlándome

Dímela Malfoy.. o..!

O qué...?

O…o….

O que…., Hermione?

O te mato, bastardo! Cómo te atreves a decirme Hermione!

Pues, si supieras cómo me has llamado tu! Jajaja! Atrápame si puedes Granger! Si lo haces, te la digo!

Ok..:

_De pronto sacó la varita y…_

Petrificus Totales!

_Me agaché y le erró el tiro…_

Osaaaaaaaa! Estuvo cerca! Pero … tonta! Si me hubieras petrificado no te hubiera podido decir la contraseña!

Ya te voy a atrapar!

_Necesito hacerle algo… para molestarla un poco más… no quiero que se valla! Ya sé! Puedo tirarle… mm… una bombucha! A re?_

Accio bombucha!

_De la nada me apareció una bombucha en la mano, se la arrojé y se empapó toda! Moría de la risa!_

Malfoy! Me estás haciendo enojar! Ya te voy a agarrar!

Agarrar? Qué queres agarrar?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cállate!

No se si lo sabías pero te ves tan linda cuando te enojas!

_Saltó arriba mío y comenzó a pegarme. De repente paró._

_Stop_

_Reconstruyamos la escena: La histérica saltó hacia mí y me tiró al suelo. Yo estaba recostado y ella enzima mío en posición de… (me entendieron?)_

_ ----------------------------------Volvamos-------------------------- _

_Paró? Por qué paró Hermione de pegarme? No tienen ni la menor idea de lo que me ocurrió. Y ella se dio cuenta!...Ella estaba justo sentada en el lugar indicado! Y,.. ejem.. ejem… PUM-PARA-ARRIBA! Se me paró el… aaaaaaaaa que vergüenza! Ella estaba allí! Y lo sintió! Qué nervios!_

A.. mira vos.. así que yo te excito?- dijo Hermione haciéndose la sensual.

Bue… parece…-respondí sonrojándome

A bueno… entonces… disfruta tus últimas sensaciones…

_Luego de decir esa última frase, que nunca creí que saliera de su boca, colocó su varita en mi cuello._

Qué me vas a hacer? No sos capaz de hacerle algo a "tu amor"

Perdóname, "mi amor" pero, dime la contraseña o fuistes…

Mmm déjame pensarlo… fui…

_Corrí más rápido que ella la varita y me acerque a su boca._

Draco-susurró

Shh, no digas nada

_Me acerqué más todavía y tomándole la cara con una mano, la besé._

Hermione, te-te amo!

Draco, yo también te quiero!

_Qué? TE QUIERO? SOLO TE QUIEROOOOO? NAAAAAAA ENCERIO? Me estaba haciendo una broma… tranqui Draco… sos el mejor… te ama te ama…_

Draco… te amo!

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF QUE ALIVIO!_

Recuerdas cuando te dije "hola hermosa" en mi ceremonia?

Sí, no creo que me lo olvide…

Cap 4

Hermione, quieres ser mi novia?

Por su puesto… es lo que más deseo.

Qué bueno!...

Draco, una preguntita...?

Ya la hiciste…

No empieces si?

Esa era?

Draco!.. aquí va jeje… bueno… por qué?

Por qué qué?

Por qué tantos insultos?

No lo sé, créeme, salían de adentro mío… no quería…

Está bien… fue el momento

Perdóname…

Te perdono :D- dijo Hermione besándome la mejilla. Sabes… deseo una gran ducha! Necesito… pensar… simplemente pensar…

OK… la contraseña es DRACONIS.

Gracias…

Si quieres puedes contar que somos novios!

Solo espero que no haya peleas…

Si! Suerte

Nos vemos

(pensamientos de Hermione)

_Corrí hasta la sala común, allí no había nadie… entre al baño para darme una ducha… y… encontré a Ron y a Lavander… transando?_

emmm… perdón, Ron… no quise interrumpir… tu sabes…

Hermione?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se le caían unas lagrimas por el rostro.

Mejor me voy…

Hermione!-repitió

Que! … perdona la interrupción pero viste a Harry?

No

Yo Sí- dijo Lavander

Dónde está?

En el…

En dónde?

Era… era un secreto…

Por qué te diría a ti un secreto y no a mí?

No importa por qué! No te diré donde esta…

Dale no le hablare de tu asunto… no me interesa…

No lo haré! Me cortará!

Qué?

Nada, no debí decirlo…

Qué?-dijo Ron disgustado.

_Ron y yo tomamos las varitas y apuntamos a Lavander…_

Qué quieren conmigo?

Queremos que nos digas donde está Harry y por qué te va a cortar!-dije impulsivamente…

_Dios… y no que iba a tomarme una ducha…_

OK… lo siento Ron… pero lo nuestro no va a poder ser…yo estuve con Harry y somos novios…. Y me dijo que si decía lo que iba a hacer a alguien me cortaba.

_Pero por favor… que tomó esta mina!_

Harry tu novio..? JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ-estallamos Ron y yo a carcajadas…

Sí! Somos novios y nos amamos!

_Me mata como te ama loka! Te amenaza con cortarte a cada rato! Jaja_

Si lo amaras tanto no estarías con Ron!- grité defendiendo a mi amigo

_Nadie contestó._

_Ron y yo dejamos sola a Lavander y nos fuimos a buscar al ultimo integrante de nuestro trio…En el camino… charlábamos…_

Qué querías decirle a Harry? El había quedado muy preocupado luego de que te fuiste con Malfoy…

Sí?

Sí, estaba muy mal.

Uy pobre… bueno… yo quería decirle algo a los dos…

Qué?

Aaaaaaaaaaa sorpresa…

_En ese momento, vimos a Harry tirado en el suelo sufriendo, retorciéndose de dolor._

Harry, que te sucede!-grité asustada.

Hermi! Ron! Ayúdenme!-dijo Harry

Qué te paso?-preguntó Ron

No lo sé… estaba caminando por los jardines y de pronto vi a un dementor acercándose a mí. Lo encanté con un patronus y huyó… luego me di vuelta para avisarle a Dumbledore y se me apareció uno por delante y bueno aquí estoy… Venía pensado en Malfoy y tú,… si te haría algo malo…

Ah… gracias por preocuparte…

De nada… entendí que solo era una poción…quise separarlos… pero Snape me detuvo… no se por qué… pero si hubiera podido… ni te tocaba!

Estás enojado porque estuve con Malfoy?

Qué te parece? Vos llegas a besar a Malfoy y te mato! PoR?

_Por qué Harry me cuidaba tanto? Qué pasaría si él se enterara de que estoy de novia con Draco? Y si… y si Harry siente algo por mí? Soy una rompe corazones:O Realmente me gustaba que se preocupe por mí… pero que no se meta en mi vida amorosa…_

Porque eres mi amiga! Y te quiero mucho! Los tres debemos ser amigos! Estar unidos y luchar para mejorar nuestras vidas. Espera, te gustó estar con Malfoy?-seguía Harry.

Mmmmmmmm yo? Claro que no! Si es nuestro enemigo! Como me va a gustar Draco?-mentí

Draco?-Saltó Ron que se había quedado callado sospechando.

Mm si… no se llama Draco?

NUNCA LE DECIMOS DRACO!-ya sacado Ron

Ah.. ok… sorry me equivoque!

Bueno me quedo mas tranquilo…que suerte que solo fue una poción. Vallamos a comer… y después a dormir que tengo un sueñito! – dijo bostezando Ron

Siempre pensando en comer y en dormir?-contestó Harry

Obvio

Ok… chicos… los veo luego… me tengo que ir-dije sorpresivamente

_Harry y Ron me miraron con cara extraña…_

Si… ok… chau, Hermi dijeron al unísono.

_Luego de alejarme de ellos corrí a la biblioteca para relajarme un rato con un libro. Llegué y…_

Qué haces aquí, Drakis?

Solía pensar que vienes por las noches a leer un poco y decidí esperarte para verte. Cambiando de tema, le dijiste a alguien de que somos novios?

No, intenté decirle a Harry, pero no pude, el comenzó a sospechar…

Que problema no? Pero lo tendrán que aceptar, Hermi, tu eres tu dueña! O tienes que pedirle autorización a potter para enamorarte?

No, pero… son mis amigos y…

Hermi, yo te amo y vos a mí… deja a tus amigos de lado en esto, tu eres digna a hacer lo que quieras!

_Se callaron con un apasionado beso para no seguir discutiendo._

Cap 5

_Bueno aquí termina mi historia hasta el momento, ese fue mi gran error… haber dejado a mis amigos…por mi enemigo._

Draco… se lo diré y lo tendrán que entender!

Así se habla, Hermi! Sí y ya mismo!

Ok… pero acompáñame.

Pero… está bien… vamos…

Vamos

_Fuimos caminando a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor y justo salían Harry y Ron de allí._

Harry! Ron!

Hermione! Qué haces con Mal..?-gritó el ojiverde

Shh es que queremos decirles algo…

Uuuu lo que nos espera, Harry… a ver.. dilo Hermi…_-_dijo protestando Ron.

Mmm solo que Draco y yo estamos saliendo y nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos y que somos el uno para el otro.

Acaba de decir que son novios?-susurró Ron a Harry

Si tonto, ya lo escuche! No tienes porque repetírmelo!-dijo enojado Harry.

Bueno chicos… están de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione insegura pero alerta a cualquier movimiento.

No! Por su puesto que no! Hermione eres una traidora! Prometiste no acercarte a Malfoy…Eres nuestra amiga… o hemos desperdiciado el tiempo en consolarte cada vez que el te hacía llorar por el mínimo insulto?Tuvimos muchas experiencias juntos! Todo lo has tirado a la basura!-Gritaba y pataleaba Harry desconsolado.

Harry, tranquilo.

_Se había formado otro show… medio colegio… estaba a nuestro alrededor_

Si quieres estar con nuestro enemigo… con tu enemigo, olvídate de nosotros Hermione Jane Granger!

_Ron no lo soportó, dejó caer unas lágrimas y para que nadie lo viera, huyo escondiéndose en la sala común. Quedamos Harry, Draco y yo._

Harry, entiéndelo! Estoy enamorada de Draco!

Qué tienes en la cabeza, amiga!

Potter, acéptalo-dijo suavemente Malfoy

Tú mejor cállate hurón de m……..

HARRY!

Ok.. ok… potter.

Hermione elige.. Malfoy o tus amigos.

Elijo.. a…a…a.. Malfoy

Bien, olvídate de que soy tu amigo y de que alguna vez lo fui.

Por lo menos déjame hacerte una última pregunta…

Ya la hiciste…

Harry..!

Hazla rápido!

Por qué haces todo esto¿?

No soy yo… eres tú la que lo provocas… a parte … no soy el indicado… para decirlo. Hasta nunca.

_Volteó y se fue corriendo a la sala común. Sentí como si me quitaran mi otra mitad, tantos tiempos juntos y…bueno… tenia a Draco al menos…pero… estaba triste, me sentía débil y caí de rodillas al suelo._

Tranquila Hermi, aquí estoy yo-dijo consolándome Draco en mi misma posición a la vez que me abrazaba.

_De repente Dumbledore se acercó y dijo: Todos a sus dormitorios!_

Hermione y Draco? Qué hacen uds juntos en el suelo? Por favor que te ocurre Hermione?

Pues, cuéntamela. Draco ve a tu sala, Hermione acompáñame a mi despacho.

_En la oficina_

Hermione, siéntate y cuéntame, tenemos toda la noche. Piensa que no suelo hacer esto, pero te vi muy mal.

_Le conté toda la historia, estaba desesperada! No sabía como hacer para poder volver a ser la misma Hermione de siempre, la que por lo menos tenía amigos._

No te preocupes, encontraré la solución! Ve a dormir. Recuerda que yo no debería estar haciendo esto, pero tu lo vales, mi niña, vete.

Confío en ud. Muchas gracias…

_Pasaban los días y Draco me trataba de maravilla, me acompañaba a todos lados. Dumbledore pensaba en algo para ayudarme, realmente se lo veía preocupado. Cuando salíamos de las clases, yo miraba a Harry y a Ron alejándose. El primero me evitaba pero el segundo, con el paso de los días me dedicaba una sonrisa que me fortalecía._

_Al día siguiente, por intuición, bajé por la noche a las mazmorras y allí me encontré con Draco y Harry apuntándose con varitas. Ron estaba a un costado suplicando que paren._

Chicos, por favor… qué hacen? No sean tontos…

Vete Hermione! No quiero que te pase nada… Ron acompáñala!

No me iré de aquí hasta que paren…

_Comenzó una lluvia de hechizos que desarmaron totalmente a… ellos…no sabía ni como nombrarlos…y Ron… pobre… entre dos locos tratando de salvarme, era el único que por lo menos me hablaba tiernamente… más de lo que Draco lo hacía._

Me cansé! ACCIO VARITAS DE HARRY Y DRACO!

_Supuestamente, las varitas tendrían que haber volado hacia mi mano, no? Pero estas estaban levitando en el aire, luego se unieron por uno de sus extremos y se transformaron en cuchillos! Todos miraron el episodio boquiabiertos. De pronto, volaron hacia mi abdomen y me atravesaron._

_Me faltaba el aire, todo se nublaba y se disolvía. Mi cuerpo cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, cuando vi que tres personas se aproximaban a mí. _

Hermione, lo sentimos, no estamos peleados contigo, nunca lo estuvimos. Fingimos esta historia con Draco para… para…-dijo Harry siendo interrumpido por Ron

Para que yo, el estúpido del grupo, pueda atreverme a decirte mis sentimientos por ti, Hermi. No te imaginas lo que he sufrido mientras no estuviste a mi lado todos estos días. Te amo, Hermione… perdóname pero no me dí cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo.

_No tenía fuerzas, no podía hablar. Lo único que salió de mi boca, fueron unos simples sonidos que se parecían a: los tengo a todos en mi corazón, por siempre. Ron, en especial a ti. Porque, aunque no lo creas, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti, yo también fingí con Malfoy para poder decirte mis sentimientos… Simplemente Te Amo…_


End file.
